Make Lemonade
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin and Lee are accidentally locked in a room together.


**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. No way, no how!  
**A/N:** Complete and utter fluff! Thanks to Robin who challenged me - the fic must include these 3 things: 1) scotch tape 2) a book 3) strawberries. Oh – and this fic is A/U. In this verse, the whole Cain thing didn't happen, so L/L's ship is fine-and-dandy – yeah, I know, I may be delusional - but I'm happy!

**Spoilers:** Captain's Hand

**Make Lemonade**

By Socket

Apollo took another run-up to the locked steel-plated door and barged it with his shoulder.

The door stayed standing, Lee did not.

With her eyes tightly shut, Roslin winched in empathy as she heard the loud thump, followed by Lee's yelp of pain as he crumpled to the floor. She had tried to discourage him from attempting it, but ever her hero – he had insisted!

Laura's eyes flew open. "Captain, are you alright?" she cried out as she rushed forward and helped him to his feet.

Lee gripped his shoulder, his face twisted in agony as he started to turn red.

"Fine, Ma'am," he lied.

She helped him to a nearby seat and eyed him anxiously. "Maybe we should just wait until someone realises we're in here."

Apollo shook his head. "Madame President, it could be hours…"

"Or minutes…"

"Ever the optimist!" he teased.

Roslin shrugged. "My dad always used to say '_When life throws you lemons, make lemonade!_'"

Lee smirked. "When life throws me lemons, I duck!"

Laura pulled a face.

"And Ma'am?" he said, remembering how she always liked him to correct her about military protocol.

The President looked quizzically at him. "Yes, Captain?"

"My title – it's 'Major' now, not 'Captain'."

Roslin quirked her eyebrow. "I know," she said, amused. "But '_Major Apollo_' doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?"

He reflected on this for a split-second. "No," he replied, thinking about the sexy way she murmered his former call sign.

Laura put her hands on her hips and scanned their surroundings; they were locked in a games cupboard which was poorly lit and cramped. "The two of us stuck in uncomfortable enclosed surrounding's – it'll be like old times!" she joked.

Lee grinned. "Oh yeah, remember the good old days in the _Kutra Huta_ cold storage room?"

Roslin smiled at him. "That's the spirit!"

Apollo got to his feet; sensation was returning to his arm. He moved about the room. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to get them locked in a room that could only be opened from the outside.

A grumble echoed through the room.

"Sorry," Lee apologised on behalf of his stomach, wishing that he'd helped himself to those luscious-looking strawberries on the banquet table. He'd thought that his tete-a-tete with Laura would only be a few minutes – he had just wanted to take Roslin to one side, to talk to her without interruption, away from prying eyes. He missed their conversations, their closeness - they scarcely had a moment together anymore.

She'd gone with him, without question and he had led her into the games cupboard…

How were they going to explain this when they were discovered? He could see the headlines now: "_President & Major Having Tryst In Cupboard_"! The reporters would have a field day!

"You've ripped your tunic," Laura observed.

Lee looked down at his sleeve; it was torn at the seems. "Frak!" he cursed – he only had one tunic.

Laura moved beside him. "Not to worry," she assured the pilot. "I have tape!"

Lee raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Roslin pulled some scotch tape from her bag and proceeded to tape-up the tear.

"Got any strawberries in there?" he asked, indicating her handbag.

Laura grinned. "No, but I do have an energy bar." She rummaged through her bag and pulled a book out.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"In case I got bored at the party," she explained and continued to scower her bag. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed and pulled out a chocolate energy bar.

She waved it tantalisingly in front of Lee. His mouth watered. He hadn't eaten since breakfast… that was nearly ten hours ago.

"Here," she held it out to him, not wishing to prolong his torture.

Lee took it gratefully. "Thanks Ma'am."

Laura watched him attempt to open it, but with his bad shoulder, he struggled.

She'd seen him suffer enough for today, so she took the energy bar from him, pulled back the silver film and broke a bit of chocolaty goodness off.

She held it up to Lee's lips. His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth trustingly.

Roslin slipped the chocolate-covered oats onto his tongue, he closed his mouth and chewed.

She watched him, mesmerised. Maybe being stranded here wasn't so bad…

She broke another bit of the bar off and compliantly, Lee opened his mouth again, swimming in her hazel-green eyes.

However, this time, Lee closed his mouth around her finger and gently sucked.

Laura gasped, her body flushed with the sensualality of this act.

Lee released her finger and Laura took a step back.

They gazed at each other and saw the raw desire.

They rushed towards each other, their lips locked and their hips met. The room span and hands were everywhere.

As Lee felt his back pressing against the floor, felt her stripping him, in the back of his mind he hoped it would be hours before they were found... hell – he didn't care if they were ever found!

~The End~


End file.
